


Now Let Me Blow Blow Ya Mind

by Tigre5s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: A Raphael Song Drabble





	Now Let Me Blow Blow Ya Mind

You walk into the lair saying hi to Mikey on the couch and nodding hello at Leo before you went to find your boyfriend, Raphael. You could hear him punishing a punching bag as you approached. His strikes landing in time to the lyrics of Eve’s Let Me Blow Ya Mind.

You laughed under your breath as you observed him, he was grunting out the lyrics as he trained obviously unaware that he was no longer alone.

You circled the perimeter of the room coming to stand in his line of sight. Taking a defensive stance you flowed through a form punctuating your posture in time with the baseline. Your steady eye contact a subtle invitation to spar.

The massive ninja smiles biting his lip approaching you. He eyes your form appreciatively before making the first attack. Your match is more dance than duel but neither of you care. This is a common struggle of dominance between you that you rather enjoy losing.

Attacks interspersed with near miss kisses and grabs that are more like gropes finally coalesce into ground maneuvers. Raphael may be the biggest of his brothers but he’s unmatched in grapple styles. You quickly find yourself pinned beneath him and his emerald gaze. You grin up at him as you catch your breath. The song ends and he mouths the final lyrics over you like a victory chant.

Now let me blow ya mind.


End file.
